Bonding
by Voltaire228
Summary: Ketika libur akhir tahun harus dihabiskan dengan kuliah semester pendek mata kuliah tergajelas se-fakultas, bersama dengan sekumpulan mahasiswa yang random. Hatake Kakashi, sang dosen utama pun mempunyai misi terselubung dibalik tugas yang diberikannya. Warning inside! Dibaca ya sayangku


**A/N:** Cuma lagi pengen cerita yang enteng-enteng aja. Dah.

* * *

 **BONDING  
** © Voltaire228

Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** AU, kemungkinan OOC akut, bahasa penulisan super selenge'an, jayus super. Kalo mau nyari tulisan yang serius jangan kesini, langsung pencet tombol back aja ya :*

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Konoha University, 10.35 AM**

Hari ini kampus cukup sepi, karena sebetulnya sekarang emang lagi musim libur semester. Tapi sial bagi kedelapan anak-anak ini yang harus mengikuti SP a.k.a **Semester Pendek** mata kuliah Bebas (iya, namanya **Bebas** ) karena mereka dapet nilai D di KHS semester 5, _which means_ ga lulus.

Kelas SP dengan hanya berisikan delapan mahasiswa sebetulnya _big big no_ dari fakultas, tapi berkat kebaikan hati sang dosen utama─Pak Hatake─maka kelas ini pun dibuka. Lebih tepatnya setelah Naruto yang merengek sampai harus berlutut cium sepatu sang dosen.

" _Minna,_ hari ini saya mau kasih tugas kelompok. Tapi kelompoknya saya yang tentuin yaa.." ucap Pak Hatake beberapa saat setelah memasuki pintu kelas.

"YAAAH KOK GITUU?" Sakura yang merupakan salah satu anak paling eksis di kampus langsung paling kenceng komplennya.

"Iya soalnya kalian kemaren mainannya geng-gengan terus. Sesekali kita bikin _random_ ya kelompoknya," sang asdos yang bernama Pak Yamato ikut menambahkan.

Emang iya sih, selama satu semester kemarin, tiap kali ada tugas kelompok pasti kelompoknya itu-itu aja. Si bapak dosen sampe bosen tiap kali ngasih nilai. Karena apa? Selalu jomplang. Yang pinter selalu segeng sama yang pinter, yang bego sama yang bego. Ngaku aja deh, dimana-mana tipe geng suka kaya gitu kan? Yang level otaknya setara.

"Hari ini ga usah ada tugas dong, Pak," usul Kiba.

"Iya, bapak kan telat satu setengah jam. Nanti selesainya pasti ngaret!" sahut Naruto, salah satu anak yang paling bacot di kelas.

"Loh kalian ini. Saya udah baik banget loh mau bukain kelas SP, mau saya bikin gak lulus lagi?" ancam Pak Hatake.

"Yah jangan, Pak. Bayar SP mahal," ucap Neji dengan nada sedikit memelas. Kasian anak satu ini, kemarin kena omel bapaknya gara-gara mesti ngulang satu mata kuliah. Akhirnya dia terpaksa ngabisin duit di ATM buat ngebayar sendiri SP nya gara-gara bapaknya ga mau bayar.

"Emang hari ini tugasnya apa, Pak?" berbeda dengan lainnya, Tenten terlihat cukup antusias.

 _Btw_ , tau ga sih kenapa nama mata kuliahnya "Bebas"? Soalnya emang materinya ga berdasar dan ga jelas. Tiap minggu pasti tugasnya ga pernah jelas juga. Tapi anehnya, mata kuliah ini dijadiin mata kuliah wajib di Fakultas Sihir dan Perninjaan.

Ini emang salah satu mata kuliah yang sering disepelein sama mahasiswa. Makanya setiap angkatan pasti ada aja yang ga lulus.

"Nanti kita kasih tau setelah bikin kelompok ya, biar _surprise_ ," jawab Pak Yamato.

"Asli, gaje banget emang nih matkul," cibir Sasuke yang selalu duduk di bagian belakang kelas.

"Tau gini mending dari awal gua ambil matkul Edo Tensei aja," sahut Shikamaru, kawan sebangku nya.

Mereka berdua ini keliatannya paling males dan _laid back._ Tapi nilainya selalu tertinggi di kelas. Tipe-tipe mahasiswa yang bilangnya "ga belajar" tapi nilainya A+.

Terus kenapa bisa ga lulus?

Rupanya waktu UAS kemarin mereka berdua lupa jadwal, alhasil mereka pun ga ikut UAS mata kuliah Bebas dan apes harus menerima kenyataan nilai D+ di KHS. Tapi karena dua-duanya kebetulan tajir, mereka ga pernah mempermasalahkan biaya daftar SP yang konon katanya lebih mahal daripada kuliah semester reguler.

"Kalian berdua!" jari tangan Pak Hatake terangkat menunjuk kedua mahasiswa tersebut. "Kalian jadi ketua kelompok ya. Ayo maju ke depan."

Sasuke tanpa banyak cincong langsung maju ke depan. Susah sih emang kalo sejak lahir udah punya bakat jadi pemimpin. Pas TK aja dia sering disuruh jadi pemimpin pasukan karnaval keliling kampung.

" _Mendoukusei naa.._ " sementara Shikamaru auto kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Pak, tolong bantu tulis ya," Pak Hatake menyerahkan spidol white board ke asistennya.

"Satu kelompok isinya empat orang ya. Kita yang pilihin, ga usah protes," Pak Yamato pun bersiap menulis nama di papan white board.

Satu kelas mulai ricuh karena semua orang punya pilihan kelompoknya masing-masing. Tapi kali ini yang pegang kendali cuma si dosen.

"Yang namanya disebut Pak Hatake, mohon maju ke depan dan berdiri di samping ketua kelompok masing-masing!" ujar Pak Yamato sebelum Pak Hatake memulai pembagian kelompok.

"Oke, saya bagi ya. Hyuuga Neji, kelompok Shikamaru," Pak Hatake memulai pembagian kelompok. Tangannya memegang list nama mahasiswa.

"Weh anjay ada si gondrong!" Shikamaru menyeringai puas karena setidaknya ada satu orang yang menurutnya bisa diandalkan yang masuk kelompok dia.

"Inuzuka Kiba, kelompok Sasuke," lanjut pak dosen utama.

"Yah, Pak, ga ada kandidat yang bagusan dikit apa?" Sasuke menghela napas karena yang dia tau, Kiba cuma ngerti ngurusin anjing daripada ngurusin tugas-tugas kuliah.

"Ga usah protes kamu ya," sang asdos mengingatkan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kelompok Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru mameeeen!" Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan semangat sembari berjalan menghampiri sang ketua kelompok. " _Teme_ , jangan sedih ya kita pisah."

"Ya bagus lah gua ga sekelompok sama lo, bisa jelek nanti nilai kelompok gua," sahut Sasuke santai.

"Oke lanjut.." suara Pak Hatake menyela dengan _background_ suara bising Naruto yang ngebacot ke Sasuke, "Tenten, kelompok Sasuke."

"Hai guysss!" suara imut Tenten menyapa teman-teman sekelompoknya.

Sasuke cuma membalas singkat 'hm' sementara Kiba cuma bisa diam terpaku. Kayaknya dia kaget bisa sekelompok sama Tenten. Sekelas juga tau kalo dia naksir Tenten, kecuali Tenten sendiri.

"Kib, ga usah deg-degan gitu sih," Sasuke sengaja ngisengin cowo bertato segitiga merah di pipinya itu.

"H-HA, DEG-DEGAN GIMANA?" balas Kiba sok bego. Tapi pas ngomong gitu, mukanya makin merah. Emang dodol dia tuh ga pinter bohong.

"Lo kenapa sih?" sementara Tenten cuma bisaa celingak-celinguk _no idea_.

Pak Hatake berhenti sebentar dan memandang papan white board yang bertuliskan daftar nama kelompok pilihannya.

 **Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto**

 **Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten**

Masih tersisa dua orang lagi yang belum dapat kelompok, yaitu Sakura si mahasiswa yang hobi ngecat rambut jadi pink, dan Sai yang dari tadi belum punya dialog. Ya anaknya termasuk kalem banget sih kalau di kelas.

Lagian dia dari tadi kayaknya sibuk _doodling_ di _notebook_ -nya, seakan ga peduli sama keadaan sekitarnya yang lagi ricuh ngomongin pembagian kelompok.

" _Yosh_!" tiba-tiba Pak Hatake meletakkan list nama mahasiswa di atas meja, "Orang terakhir yang tadi saya panggil, berhak memilih teman sekelompok selanjutnya."

Itu artinya, nasib kelompok mereka selanjutnya ada di tangan Naruto. Sementara itu Sakura udah heboh teriak "jangan pilih gua!" karena jelas dia maunya sekelompok sama Sasuke. Sakura emang salah satu di antara banyak cewe yang gencar memperebutkan cowok _cool_ satu ini.

"WAH ASIK! Terserah saya nih, Pak?" Naruto begitu bersemangat dan dia udah tau pasti bakal memilih siapa.

"Iya, kurang baik apa saya sama kamu," Pak Hatake menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dosen.

"Sakura- _chaaan_ ~" Naruto melirik Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda, mengisyaratkan kalau cewe itu adalah orang yang dipilihnya. Sakura cuma bisa dongkol dalam hati dan pasrah menerima keadaan. Gimanapun juga, dia udah tau juga sih kalau Naruto bakal milih dia.

Naruto itu kalau naksir cewe emang ga ada obat. Walupun tiap semester selalu dapet penolakan dari cewe pujaannya itu, dia akan selalu dengan bangga mengakui perasaannya di semester selanjutnya. _Basically_ ini udah jadi rahasia umum gitu deh kalau Naruto cinta mati sama Sakura.

"Oke, berarti Sai masuk kelompok Sasuke ya," Pak Yamato pun menuliskan nama Sai di samping nama Tenten.

Sai menutup notebooknya. "Oke _Senpai_ -eh-Pak," ujar Sai. Entah kenapa Sai selalu nginget Pak Yamato itu sebagai seniornya di padepokan pencak silat belakang kampus, ketimbang sebagai dosennya.

"Oke," Pak Hatake bangkit dari kursinya, "Saya harap kalian bisa jadi tim yang kompak ya."

Dan jawaban para mahasiswanya pun beragam, dari yang antusias sampai yang mengeluh.

"Jadi tugasnya apa nih, Pak?" Tenten mengingatkan janji Pak Yamato yang mau ngasih tau tugasnya setelah selesai bikin kelompok.

"Saya akan _brief_ sedikit tentang tugas ini. Jadi selama sebulan ini, tugas kalian cuma satu, yaitu tugas kelompok yang saya bentuk hari ini. Nilainya akan dirata-rata dari setiap personil kelompok, jadi pastikan kalian semua harus sama-sama kerja, jangan ada yang gabut. Untuk lulus dari SP mata kuliah ini, nilai kelompok kalian minimal harus **A-**."

"HEEEEEE!?" seluruh penghuni kelas itu pun sontah menyorakkan ketidaksetujuan mereka. Ya jelas lah, _passing grade_ semester reguler aja C-, masa pas SP jadi A-. Ini sih bukannya ngebantu mahasiswa buat lulus namanya.

"Tenang, kalian pasti bisa capai nilai itu kok. Asalkan semua personil berperan penuh," Pak Hatake tersenyum manis, tapi sayang kegantengannya itu selalu ketutup masker motor yang gak pernah dilepas.

"Tugasnya ngapain sih?" Naruto lama-lama jadi ga sabaran juga karena daritadi dosen-dosennya tak kunjung memberi tahu apa tugas mereka untuk sebulan ini.

Seketika suasana kelas tiba-tiba jadi gelap, walaupun lampu nya nyala semua. Wajah Pak Yamato pun entah kenapa berubah jadi horror kaya di film-film setan.

"Tugas kalian adalah…"

.

.

.

 _*intro Beethoven's Symphony no.5*_

* * *

- **Extra** -

 _Btw,_ kebayang ga sih, Naruto dan temen-temennya jadi anak kampus? Nah, kali ini author bakal ajak kalian kenalan dengan para tokoh, biar sayang.

...

Kan kata orang, _tak kenal maka tak sayang._

…

...

Ketawa dong, plis.

…

...

Oke author lanjut yaa.

 **Hyuuga Neji:** Neji sebetulnya satu angkatan di atas mereka, tapi karena sempet ga naik kelas sekali pas jaman sekolah, dia pun sekarang terpaksa jadi seangkatan sama adeknya, Hinata. Untungnya sih beda kampus, jadi ga aneh-aneh amat rasanya satu angkatan sama adek sendiri, apalagi kalau sekampus. Outfit sehari-harinya ga jauh dari hoodie. Hampir setiap hari dia selalu pake hoodie dengan model sama, cuma beda warna aja. Rambutnya pun cukup ikonik karena jarang ada mahasiswa cowo yang gondrong dan rambutnya bisa sebagus rambut cewe-cewe badai.

 **Uchiha Sasuke:** Salah satu mahasiswa tajir melintir yang kalo ke kampus sering gonta ganti mobil mahal, beda sama Shikamaru yang walaupun tajir melintir juga, dia lebih milih naik kereta ketimbang mobil pribadi. Dari muka dan cara ngomongnya sih emang keliatan sombong anaknya, tapi kalau udah kenal deket, sifat konyolnya bisa keluar. Dari jaman sekolah udah biasa jadi primadona karena pesona dan mukanya yang cukup ganteng. Tapi keliatannya dia sama sekali ga ada niatan untuk pacaran, buktinya sampe sekarang masih jomblo aja.

 **Tenten:** Sebenernya kalo diliat dari penampilannya sih, Tenten anaknya imut banget, mungkin yang paling imut di kelas. Rambutnya suka dicepol kiri-kanan, dan kadang suka _random_ pake cheongsam ke kampus walaupun dia ga ada keturunan Tionghoa nya sama sekali. Biar imut-imut gitu, dia hobi mainan parang, golok, dan senjata-senjata tajam lainnya sejak kecil. Sambil kuliah pun dia buka _onlineshop_ yang jualan senjata tajam, sekalian bantuin bapaknya. Cowo-cowo pun jadi enggan ngejadiin dia pacar, tapi rupanya masih ada satu cowo yang terpikat tuh (tau lah siapa).

 **Uzumaki Naruto:** Pokoknya anaknya paling bacot di kelas. Naruto juga salah satu anggota BEM kampus, makanya ga heran kalo kuliahnya rada keteteran. Anaknya cukup bandel, sering cabut. Tapi temen-temennya super banyak, dan hampir semua orang di lingkungan kampus kenal sama dia. Bahkan tukang nasi campur di samping kampus aja tau namanya. Emang supel sih anaknya, pokoknya gampang banget deh jadi temennya dia. Sayangnya, peruntungan dia di bidang asmara cukup jelek. Buktinya dua kali setahun nembak cewe yang sama selama tiga tahun, ditolak terus. Itu antara ga beruntung sama bodoh sih.

 **Sai:** Sai ini sepantaran sama Neji, tapi bukan gara-gara pernah ga naik kelas. Melainkan dia pernah kuliah jurusan seni selama setahun, dan memutuskan ganti jurusan karena dia denger dari kakaknya yang udah lulus kalau di FSP (Fakultas Sihir dan Perninjaan) ada mata kuliah yang ngajarin mahasiswanya membuat gambar jadi bernyawa, dan itu adalah mimpi Sai sejak kecil. Anaknya cukup kalem, dan ekspresinya kayak sewot 24/7. Tapi kalo senyum manis banget sih. Outfitnya cukup _absurd_ , kadang-kadang suka pake _crop tee_ lengan panjang yang cuma nutupin dadanya. Untung perutnya rata.

 **Inuzuka Kiba:** Lumayan setipe sama Naruto karena sama-sama bacot. Anaknya _energetic,_ mungkin karena sering balap lari sama anjingnya yang punya badan segede anak sapi. Dia punya tato bentuk segitiga kebalik berwarna merah di pipi kiri-kanan nya, yang dipercaya kalau itu adalah tradisi turun temurun dari klan Inuzuka. Mirip Neji, dia juga selalu pake hoodie kalau ngampus. Rambutnya suka acak-acakan karena ga pernah nyisir, tapi malah jadi keliatan ganteng dan _hugable_ banget sih.

 **Haruno Sakura:** Mahasiswa cantik yang berpikir dirinya adalah primadona kampus, padahal bukan. Anaknya ambis banget, bisa dibilang _straight A student_ lah. Cuma apes aja waktu UAS mata kuliah Bebas, dia kepergok buka contekan. Ga lulus deh akhirnya. _Anyway,_ Sakura serem banget kalau lagi PMS. Satu kelas bisa dibikin porak poranda sama dia kalau ada yang bikin dia marah. Tapi biar gitu, anaknya cukup perhatian dan suka jadi dokter dadakan kalau ada yang cedera di kelas mata kuliah praktek.

 **Nara Shikamaru:** Ini sih mahasiswa yang paling ga ketebak. Dari penampilannya, keliatan kaya mahasiswa pemalas akut dan urakan, plus ga keliatan kayak orang tajir. Kalau ada ujian, hampir ga pernah belajar. Tapi nilainya juga hampir selalu A. Ga tau dulu pas kecil suka dikasih makan apa sama ibunya sampe dia jadi jenius gitu. Pembawaannya santai banget, kaya ga niat kuliah. Suka diledekin anak-anak sekelas juga gara-gara pacaran sama senior dua tahun di atas mereka. Biar gitu, dia ini salah satu mahasiswa kesayangan dosen-dosen karena otaknya yang cemerlang itu. Dulu pernah diajuin para dosen untuk jadi ketua BEM kampus, tapi dia tolak saking malesnya dia untuk ngurusin hal-hal kayak gitu.

Oiya, ga lupa author juga mau kenalin kalian dengan para dosen penanggung jawab mata kuliah Bebas. Jeng jeng jeng inilah mereka..

 **Hatake Kakashi:** Lebih sering dipanggil Pak Hatake. Penampakan hidung dan bibirnya masih jadi misteri di kalangan kampus karena dia ga pernah ngelepas masker motornya (padahal kalau ngampus ga pernah naik motor). Meski gitu, kharisma nya tetap terpancar dan semua orang yakin banget kalau muka asli Pak Hatake pasti ganteng. Matanya yang selalu keliatan ngantuk dan ga niat ngajar, berbanding lurus dengan kebiasaan telatnya yang bisa sampe dua jam.

 **Yamato:** Bisa dibilang dia ini tangan kanannya Pak Hatake. Ga cuma di kampus, tapi di padepokan tempat mereka belajar pencak silat. Pak Hatake dan Pak Yamato sebetulnya sama-sama jadi senior di padepokan itu, dan mereka udah kenal Sai sebelum dia pindah ke FPS. Pak Yamato punya figur wajah yang agak aneh, matanya aja ga proporsional. Dia juga suka pake _headpiece_ yang bentuknya mirip helm taekwondo yang ga jelas faedahnya apa.

Baiklah _minna_ , sampe sini dulu yaa perkenalannya. Udah cukup kenal kan? Kalau mau kenal lebih lanjut langsung minta whatsapp nya aja ya ke mereka.

 _Jaa ne_!

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
